


The Man is a Giant

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Height difference, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: James is all too painfully aware that he is 5'4" and Thomas Jefferson is 6'2.5". It doesn't bother him the way he thought it did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson was TALL and James was TINY

 James always felt so damn _small_ next to Thomas. Thomas was a giant both figuratively and literally. His accomplishments were great, his influence powerful. He also happened to be vastly taller than James.

This fact became strikingly clear whenever they took lunch together. Thomas pulled James’ chair out for him, always the gentleman, and when James approached to sit, his head came up to Thomas’ shoulder. It annoyed James a little.

When it became apparent that Thomas knew just how much taller he was than James, it was when he returned from France and attended that first cabinet meeting. He entered the room, a presence, and James gripped him by the sleeve the moment he came close enough to touch.

“We have to _win_ ,” He implored, looking up at Thomas.

The ambassador grinned down at him.

When Thomas was hailed the third President of the United States of America, and they had celebratory sex, James curled against Thomas’ chest and found himself to feel ridiculously small. He’d been too distracted to care about the difference when Thomas was pinning him to the bed and searing kisses along his neck, but now, still breathing hard, he was painfully aware of the fact.

“Thomas?”

“Mhm?”

“You’re too damn tall.”

Thomas’ laughter was light and loud. “I can’t change that, darlin’.”

“I _know_. It doesn’t make it any easier, though.”

“And here I though you liked it.”

James’ mouth went dry.

“You always look so pretty when I come stand right up next to you and look down.”

James felt heat flood his stomach.

“Like, a little helpless. You’re little. I could just pick you up and do whatever the hell I want with you.” Thomas accent deepened, and James’ cock twitched.

Jefferson smirked and placed a kiss on the crown of James’ forehead. “Maybe we’ll try that out, later, yeah?”

James flushed. Maybe the height difference didn’t bother him in the way he’d thought it did.


End file.
